


Aftermath!

by WarlockWriter



Series: Conspiracy Verse [3]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, For next time, Griff really needs to invest in some handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warm the lube first Griff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Lex shows a casual disregard for his well-being, and Griff gets pissed. Sex ensues. Because of course it does.Fills the Angry!Sex square of my Non Gabe Rich Bingo.





	Aftermath!

**Author's Note:**

> [HixyStix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix) requested Lex/Griff for the Angry Sex square, and I decided to stick it in Conspiracy Verse because then I didn't have to bother with back story. But this makes two stories in this Verse now that are PWPs. Honest. The next one will have plot.
> 
> Thank you to [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives) for the beta read.

Griff managed to keep quiet and mostly cool until they got to their shared apartment. But as soon as the door was closed, he spoke up. “What the fuck were you thinking, Lex?”

Lex turned from where he was about to enter the kitchen. “What are you talking about?”

“This morning. On the mission. You damn near threw yourself in front of that bullet!”

“He was shooting at Stiles!” Lex protested. “I couldn’t let him get hit!”

“By throwing yourself in front of it? How was that going to help anything except get you killed? If I hadn’t pulled you back, you’d be in the hospital right now. Or dead!”

“I had my vest on.” Lex started back for the kitchen but Griff stepped forward and grabbed his arm, not letting him go.

“That’s not going to stop a head shot. You know that!”

Griff knew he was reacting badly, but didn’t Lex understand? He still woke up from nightmares of feeling Lex’s heart stop on the operating table. He couldn’t go through that again. It almost killed him last time.

“Why are you so pissed off, Griff?” Lex asked.

The question was reasonable, but he didn’t want to be reasonable. “I still have nightmares of you dying. You know that!”

Lex gave it right back to him. “No, I don’t! Because you won’t tell me what your nightmares are about! You just tell me ‘you’re fine.’” He even added the air quotes in his anger. “When I know for a fact that you aren’t. Why won’t you just fucking talk to me, Griff?”

It was a fair comment, but dammit, he wanted Lex to _listen to him_ and not put himself in danger.

Lex’s amber eyes were flashing, and his mouth was open to say something else.

But instead of listening or yelling back, Griff found himself leaning forward to kiss Lex. He was completely, inappropriately hard, and right then he wanted to fuck Lex so fast and rough that he forgot anything except Griff. He grabbed Lex’s arms and walked him back to the wall, pressing against him so he couldn’t move.

Lex made a kind of “ulp” sound but kissed back.

The kiss was rough, with teeth and bruising pressure. Griff bit Lex’s lip at least twice, and Lex got him back. The copper taste of blood mixed with the unique taste that was Lex, and the combination made him even harder.

Lex was fully hard and thrusting against him. Griff shifted so their cocks slotted together, and he thrust right back. It was hard and hot and so good.

Lex struggled to free his hands, but Griff held him easily. He’d discovered the exercise room at the Agency, and it was just within his “safe” range from Lex. So he used the weights and treadmill while Lex stayed late doing his hacks. Exercise and good food had put weight back on Griff, and he was probably ten to fifteen pounds heavier than when Lex had found him in Alpha Omega. Most of it was muscle, so Lex had little chance of breaking free.

However, Griff did think the bed might be a good idea, and he pulled Lex with him, walking him backwards into the bedroom and basically falling on him when they got to the bed.

Lex struggled again, but Griff still held him. He could sense through their connection that Lex wasn’t serious about getting away.

He was still angry, but arousal was tempering it enough that he knew he didn’t actually want to hurt Lex, so some sort of prep would be required. Fortunately, they both preferred Griff to top, which fit what he wanted right now.

First, though, clothes needed to come off, preferably without letting Lex break free.

Lex bucked up against him, almost making him lose his concentration. He retaliated by grabbing Lex’s button-down shirt and ripping it off of him.

“Hey! I liked that shirt!”

“No, you don’t,” Griff said with a growl. “You hate it. Only wear it because Terri got it for you.”

Lex leaned up and bit Griff’s collarbone. Griff arched against Lex. Okay. New kink.

Lex laughed. “Like that do you? Bet you can’t get my pants off without letting go of me.”

As if Griff was going to back away from that challenge. It wasn’t easy, and the pants were going to need to be trashed along with the shirt, but Griff managed it without losing his hold on Lex’s wrists.

Then he managed to wriggle out of his own, although he almost dislocated his shoulder when Lex picked the exact _wrong_ moment to again try to break his hold. Once he’d removed as much clothing as was required, he lay down hard on Lex, holding him in place and kissing him again, still with enough teeth to let him know he hadn’t been forgiven. Yet.

When Lex was grinding against him and whimpering, Griff reached for the bedside drawer. He had to stretch, and, again, Lex almost broke his grip, but he pulled, and the drawer came out in his hand. Convenient. He dumped the contents and managed to snag the lube bottle just before it rolled off the bed.

Lex pulled again against Griff’s hands and slid sideways across the bed. Griff kept him in place by the simple expedient of dropping down hard enough on Lex to make him huff out a sudden breath.

“Stay still,” Griff growled.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lex asked and he tried to roll Griff over on his back. Griff locked Lex’s legs inside his own.

“Stop that or I won’t prep you properly.”

Okay, that was a totally empty threat. He’d never hurt Lex like that. But it seemed the right thing to say.

Lex bit his ear, hard enough to leave a mark. But Griff still didn’t let go.

He slid off to the side of Lex while still keeping most of his weight on his lover. He popped the top of the lube bottle and then realized he had no idea how to lube up the fingers of his left hand without letting go of Lex with his right.

Lex started chuckling. “Gonna have to let go now.”

Oh not a chance! He considered. Then he knew what to do. He squeezed out a big dollop right in the middle of Lex’s stomach. The sheets were going to be an awful mess, but they’d deal with that later.

“Griff! What the fuck? That shit’s cold!”

“Won’t be for long.” He dipped his finger in and got it good and covered.

Using Lex’s stomach as a sort of tray, he managed to prep his lover thoroughly. By the second finger, Lex stopped complaining about the “cold wet crap on his stomach” and started moaning and pushing back against Griff’s fingers.

He took his time, though. Focusing on making Lex feel good was tempering his anger. At least a little bit. When Lex was good and loose, he squirted some more lube on his stomach and used it to thoroughly slick up his cock.

Lex was watching him, eyes wide, pupils blown. “I should try to get shot more often, if it leads to this.”

_That_ was the wrong thing to say, and Griff made his feelings known by pushing in a lot harder and faster than he usually would. Lex’s eyes got even wider and he grunted at the intrusion, but he also nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Probably deserved that.”

Griff didn’t say anything, just setting up a fast, punishing rhythm. He needed this, and he could tell from the way Lex moved against him, that he did too. He didn’t think he’d last long, but he wanted to draw it out if he could. It felt so good to slam into Lex with each stroke.

Lex struggled against his hands again. “Fuck, Griff, let me go. It’s not like I’m going anywhere now.”

Good point. And having both hands would let him get a better angle. He let go and used his other hand to grip Lex’s shoulders. Oh yes. That allowed him to get in even deeper.

Lex’s hands were on his back, fingernails scraping deep enough that he was pretty sure they were drawing blood. He didn’t care. The mild pain felt good and was feeding the simmering anger inside him. He wasn’t really angry at Lex anymore, but he held onto it because it was hot. Usually he was as gentle as he could be, but this was good too.

Lex was hard and leaking against his shirt, which he had forgotten to take off, but shirts were not the thing he cared about now. He shifted his position again, taking most of his weight on his left arm so he could grip Lex with his right hand. He stroked him hard and rough in time with his own thrusts.

“Fuck! Griff! I’m going to…” And that was it. Lex came all over his hand, and his ass clenched around Griff, sending him over the edge too. It felt like he came forever and he wasn’t sure he’d ever come down from the high.

He collapsed on top of Lex, panting.

“Fuck, Griff. That was…”

“Yeah. It was.”

They lay together for several minutes, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. Griff discovered he wasn’t angry anymore, and he couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“What?” Lex asked, still sounding breathless.

“I think all my anger shot out when I came.”

Lex laughed too. “Well, I guess there’s worse ways to get rid of it.”

“But seriously, can you please try to be careful? You’ve already been shot twice and nearly died. I...don’t know what I’d do if you died.” Actually, he did know what he’d do, but he didn’t need to tell Lex that. He was pretty sure he already knew anyway.

Lex hugged him. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” He paused and Griff felt him take a deep breath. “You and Stiles are so good at the field work. I want to feel like I’m pulling my weight.”

Griff rolled over on his back, pulling Lex’s head onto his chest. “You do pull your weight. We can train some more if you’d like.” Given his choice, he’d keep Lex safe in the office, but he knew Lex would never go for it, even if they could be that far apart without Griff coming apart. Plus, he was getting good in the field, and they were developing into quite the team.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” His voice turned sly. “Especially if you pin me to the mat more often in hand-to-hand practice.”

Griff laughed.

Both of their phones rang just then.

“Really?” Lex complained as they both reached for their phones.

Griff had Jackson. He leaned over and saw that Lex had Joshua. Shit! This must be bad.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Griff? You and Lex need to get down here right away. You know that surveillance we’ve had on Bill Koehler?”

Griff suddenly felt vaguely sick to his stomach. “Yeah?

“Well, looks like he’s snapped.”

From the way Lex’s face went white, Griff knew he was hearing the same thing.

Well, that’s why they’d had the surveillance on him and on Sam.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
